1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a negative pressure wound therapy system, especially to a therapy system creating negative pressure in the wound environment to promote healing in wounds.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Negative pressure wound therapy utilizes wound sheets, soft suction pads, or biocompatibility pore materials to attach on the wounds and connects to a vacuum pump. The vacuum pump creates negative pressure in the wound to extract the pus and infection subjects and to draw the healthy tissue fluid so that a moist therapy environment is maintained. Therefore, the blood circulation around the wound is promoted to accelerate wound healing.
One of the conventional negative pressure wound therapy systems has a rigid collector connecting to a front end of the vacuum pump to extract the pus and the infection subjects into the rigid collector. A negative pressure sensor detects the negative pressure in the collector to determine whether the traditional system is operated normally. However, since the vacuum pump is connected to the rear end of the rigid collector, the pump is further from the wound so that the pump needs more power to create negative pressure in the wound and to extract the pus and the infection subjects from the wound.
Another conventional negative pressure wound therapy system solves the above problem. The collector is connected to the rear end of the vacuum pump. The vacuum pump is directly connected to the wound sheet attached on the wound so that the vacuum pump uses less power. However, the collector does not have the same negative pressure environment as the wound. Therefore, the negative pressure sensor is not useful to detect.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a negative pressure wound therapy system to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.